


otorei fantasy world

by owotoya



Series: Uta no Prince Sama [8]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Alternate Universe, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dominant Reiji, Fingering, M/M, PWP, Thighs, again whats new, and are kinky as hell, bottom otoya, dressing up, face fucking, facesitting, im kinda nervous to post because its so dirty, in their normal lives i imagine otoya to be a housewife of some sort, no condom lol, otoya being cute, otoya gives a bj, otoya just wants reiji to praise him the whole time, reiji works in sales, submissive otoya, they are not idols, they have a small little house, this is the most explicit thing ive posted so far i think, top reiji, very wet and sloppy, whats new
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28850178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owotoya/pseuds/owotoya
Summary: A collection of OtoRei content I have stored in my google docs and never bothered to post or finish until now.1. caramel thighs2. jealous spooning
Relationships: Ittoki Otoya/Kotobuki Reiji
Series: Uta no Prince Sama [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1489754
Kudos: 9





	1. caramel thighs

**Author's Note:**

> heyo  
> another otorei fic  
> this one is pretty dirty  
> i love thighs and im fairly certain otoya has really cute, plump thighs  
> i also long to see otoya in anything that isnt jeans (i.e. shorts and skirts)  
> im sure reiji feels the same way  
> this was a little refreshing to write because i've come to terms with otorei content despite it not being popular whatsoever  
> fuck it, i will be the only bastard that makes content for this ship

Otoya has thick thighs. 

Reiji always seems to remind him of how soft and smooth his skin is. Especially when he is fondling his thighs during sex. When he’s kissing Otoya and pounding him into the sheets, he always likes to mention how cute Otoya’s thighs are. 

Otoya always enjoys the light praises and sweet whispers. So much so that he does whatever it takes to impress Reiji. 

Dressing up for Reiji has been his favorite thing as of recently. He’s happy to entertain him, happy to get him to look his way. Otoya loves the attention and he loves feeling like he’s enough. 

Otoya has noticed that Reiji enjoys seeing him in shorts, ones that barely reach his knees and curve around his hips. Tight shorts that show every line of Otoya’s body off. Reiji also likes when he wears nothing but a shirt. Otoya has started purchasing shirts in much larger sizes just so Reiji can be satisfied. 

Today, Otoya sports a plain white shirt that reaches his knees. Around his thighs, he has two leg harnesses strapped on. Otoya feels cute. As he stares at himself in the mirror, he smiles. When he hears the front door of their small home open, he quickly leaves the restroom and makes his way over to Reiji. 

Reiji is a businessman. He works in sales and usually stays out late. When he gets home from a long day, Otoya loves to surprise him and make him feel better. 

“Rei-chan,” Otoya exclaims upon seeing his boyfriend. He gives Reiji a hug and nuzzles into him. Reiji drops his suitcase on the ground and immediately hugs Otoya back, smiling to himself at the sight of him. 

“Otoyan,” he coos. “You dressed up for me again?” Otoya nods against Reiji and smiles down at him. Their height difference isn’t much, but it’s still cute to others. People automatically assume Otoya is the dominant one in the relationship, until he starts talking. 

“Do you like it?” Otoya asks. He touches his own thigh and lifts the shirt he is wearing up enough to show off the harnesses. “You can take it off, or you can leave it on. I thought Rei-chan would want something different.” Otoya’s cheeks become a bright red. “I’m happy to do anything for Rei-chan.” 

Reiji sighs dreamily. “I’m happy to do anything for my Otoyan, too,” he responds, gently taking his boyfriend’s hand and leading him to their bedroom. Otoya takes a seat on their bed and looks up at Reiji as he stands over him. When Reiji gets close, Otoya takes a shaky breath and leans down. Otoya presses his lips against Reiji’s clothed bulge, spreading his legs so Reiji can get closer to him. Otoya tilts his head to the side and kisses Reiji’s heat, whimpering at the familiar smell. Reiji’s scent has always been intoxicating. Otoya is jealous of the coworkers that get to sit beside him all day and smell him. 

Otoya unzips Reiji’s pants and pulls his underwear down just enough to reveal his erection. Otoya swallows, then looks up at Reiji, putting a finger to his lips. “Rei-chan,” Otoya whines. “You’re already so excited… What should I do…?” 

Reiji chuckles. “There’s only one thing you  _ can _ do, Otoyan,” Reiji mumbles. “You’re gonna have to kiss and lick it until I cum in your mouth.” Otoya bites his lip. He looks down at Reiji’s cock again and then nods, parting his lips. 

Otoya starts off slow, only licking at sucking at the head of Reiji’s cock. His hands tremble as he presses against the shaft, pumping him slowly and gently. Otoya takes Reiji in halfway, already struggling not to pull away. Reiji is big, but Otoya can handle it. He loves Reiji and his dick. 

Eventually, Otoya pulls away, breathing heavily. He pushes his bangs back and gets on his knees, leaning forward again so he can continue sucking Reiji off. He pushes down to the shaft of Reiji’s cock and gags a bit. Despite this, he sucks and licks and feels every pulsating vein on his tongue. Reiji smiles down at Otoya, his cheeks a light shade of pink. 

Reiji tangles his fingers in Otoya’s hair and moves his hips back and forth. Otoya gags again, but urges Reiji to continue by pressing his hands against the older man’s ass. Otoya whimpers and for a moment, he genuinely thinks about letting Reiji just cum inside of him for the night, but no. Otoya wants to taste Reiji  _ and  _ receive a hard fuck. 

Reiji groans as he cums inside of Otoya’s mouth. He pulls his cock away from Otoya’s lips and watches the younger struggle to speak. Reiji’s cum has always been so sticky and sweet. 

“R-Rei-chan,” Otoya whimpers. He scoots back and sits on his knees, lifting his shirt to reveal his own erection. The harnesses squeeze his thighs so lovingly. “I-I’m still stretched from yesterday… Can you put it inside of me..? I promise I’ll be a good boy..” 

Reiji grins. He leans forward and forces Otoya on his back, lifting the younger’s shirt so he can look at his nipples. Otoya’s nipples are a bit dark, and Reiji has always found that so cute. Otoya is the perfect shade of tan, almost a caramel color. 

Reiji feels up and down Otoya’s chest. “You’re always such a good boy for me,” Reiji mumbles. “So good and sweet. You always let me fill you up so much. So obedient just for me.” Reiji parts his lips and kisses one of Otoya’s nipples. He sucks and teases the younger for a moment until he receives an elicit whine. Reiji bites down on Otoya’s nipple which causes him to buck his hips up. 

“R-Rei-chan…” Otoya cries, tears welling up in his eyes. “It hurts when you bite…” Reiji pulls away and runs his hand through Otoya’s hair again. 

“I’m sorry, my Otoyan,” Reiji responds. “You’re just so cute, I felt the need to bite you,” he explains, lifting Otoya’s legs. He wraps the younger’s legs around his waist and licks his lips. “I’m going to fill you up lots tonight, ‘kay?” Reiji moves his hips so that the head of his cock is pressed against Otoya’s hole. When he feels something wet and sticky, he blinks and tilts his head to the side curiously. “What’s this?” He asks. 

Otoya’s eyes widen and he nervously hides his face with his shirt. “I already used lots of lube before you got here, so…” He squirms. “I wanted Rei-chan to have an easy time tonight since he’s been working so hard…” 

Reiji’s heart swells. He smiles so sweetly before entering Otoya. The younger gasps and cries at the sudden intrusion. He releases the shirt and allows it to slip past him, revealing his tears. Otoya squeezes his eyes shut and whines, drool already running down his chin. Reiji grabs hold of the harnesses around his thigh and pulls him even more forward. “Otoyan… you’re so sweet and considerate. What should I do?” Reiji pulls his hips back and then thrusts with much force. 

Otoya’s entire body rocks forward as Reiji fucks him. “Rei-chan…” Otoya wails, curling his toes as Reiji continuously brushes against his prostate. “Rei-chan… It’s inside… My stomach…” 

Reiji groans. “Mhm. I’m so deep inside of you. I’m gonna keep fucking you until you can’t go on any longer. Is that okay, Otoyan?” 

Otoya nods quickly. “Y-Yes…! It’s okay…! I-I can t-take it… so…!” Otoya moans loudly when Reiji suddenly bucks his hips upward. “R-Rei-chan is… he’s so… so… b-big…!” 

Reiji slaps Otoya’s thigh suddenly. He pinches the skin for a brief moment, causing Otoya to sob against him. Again, Reiji slaps his thigh, then leans forward so that he is able to kiss his boyfriend. Otoya parts his lips and sloppily kisses Reiji back, tongue and all. When Reiji pulls away from the kiss, Otoya heaves. The bed is creaking so loudly underneath him. 

“Otoyan,” Reiji starts, grunting after a few thrusts. “You’re so good for me. I’m gonna reward you with all of my cum tonight. I’m gonna stuff you.” Reiji’s strokes reach a quick paced rhythm. He enters Otoya so smoothly and easily. 

Otoya wails again. He squirms underneath Reiji, eyes rolling up to the back of his head. “Right there…!” He suddenly cries. “R-Right there, Rei-chan! It’s… so good! I love it right there… Please..!” Otoya pants heavily, wrapping his legs even tighter around Reiji’s waist so that he will not suddenly pull away. “I’m gonna cuuum!” 

Reiji throws his head back and moans, continuing to move against his boyfriend. “Good boy. Cum for me, Otoya. Lemme see you make a mess. Lemme see you make a cute face.” Reiji groans and comes to a halt suddenly, coming inside of the younger man. Otoya twitches for a moment, still unable to reach his orgasm. He starts to desperately move his hips, sobbing underneath Reiji. 

“R-Rei-chan… Keep going…” His voice has become soft. “Please keep going… Please.... I need to cum… I need to cum or I’ll die…” Reiji chuckles. 

“Hush, Otoyan, you won’t die,” he responds, pushing his hips forward. He moves slowly for a few moments before returning to his pace from before. Otoya seems to enjoy this, because he begins wailing again. “Otoyan, you’ve become so dirty since we started dating,” Reiji says, admiring his boyfriend. “You only like it rough and you let me cum inside of you every time we fuck. Have you become a whore?” 

Otoya cries, curling his toes once again. He is struggling to cum despite feeling so good. He keeps telling himself not to cum, because he knows once he does, Reiji will stop. Reiji will stop fucking him for the night and Otoya just can’t have that. He’s been waiting all day to be stuffed. 

Otoya manages a small smile. “Mhm… I-I… I-I’ve become b-bad…” Otoya’s vision becomes blurry for a moment. He quickly snaps himself out of it and lowers his hips, whimpering and squirming underneath Reiji. “N-No…” 

Reiji raises a brow. “No?” 

Otoya nods. 

“Are you trying not to cum, Otoyan?” Otoya nods once again. Reiji can’t help his small laugh. “Otoyan, cum if you need to. It’s not good to hold back, y’know. It’s healthy.” 

Otoya shakes his head. “I-I can’t… I-I…” Otoya wails. He squeezes his legs even tighter around Reiji. “N-No…!” Reiji blinks a few times. Suddenly, he stops and sighs, pulling away from Otoya. Otoya’s eyes widen and he starts to shake his head, but Reiji quickly grabs his wrists and pulls the younger on his lap. 

“Sit on my face,” Reiji says with a grin. 

Otoya’s cheeks become a bright red. His eyes water and his bottom lip trembles. “B-But I wanted… t-to cum… with you inside…” He whimpers, squirming on Reiji’s lap. “P-Please…” 

Reiji’s eyes soften. “And you will. But I want to taste you first.” Reiji reaches down and pumps Otoya’s cock for a brief moment. Otoya bucks his hips forward and puts his fingers to his lips. Suddenly he nods and Reiji lays down, helping Otoya lean right over his face. “Good boy,” he praises, cooing at the sight of Otoya’s hole filled with his cum. 

Reiji licks his lips when some of his own sperm spills on his cheek. He leans up and kisses Otoya’s hole, causing the younger to jump slightly. He’s not used to the feeling of Reiji’s wet, hot tongue. Otoya looks down, then suddenly falls forward, stabilizing himself on his elbows. “P-Please… R-Rei-chan… I-I want it inside so…” 

Reiji becomes silent for a moment. Without a second thought, he suddenly slaps the back of Otoya’s thigh, causing the younger to wail. Otoya flinches when Reiji slaps him a second time. He braces himself for a third slap, but instead, he receives a hard pinch. “Otoya, being impatient is bad,” Reiji suddenly scolds. “If you really wanted to cum, you would be a good boy, right?” Otoya immediately nods. “Then hush and stay still for me.” 

Otoya grips the bedsheets underneath him and takes a shaky breath. His cock, which is leaking with precum, is twitching against Reiji’s tongue. He can feel Reiji everywhere; his ass, his dick, his balls, his sweet hole. Otoya feels dizzy and horny. 

Reiji suddenly takes Otoya into his mouth, causing the younger to moan. He pushes two fingers inside of Otoya and moves them in and out of him. The squelching noises make Otoya so excited. He trembles on top of Reiji, tears rolling down his cheeks and on the bed sheets. “R-Rei-chan… Mm… Ngh… P-Please… I-It’s… t-too much…” 

Reiji continues this until Otoya starts whining and whimpering. Otoya is twitching inside of his mouth, and he’s tightening around Reiji’s fingers. Without warning, Otoya cums inside of Reiji. The younger mewls at the sudden orgasm, and he throws his head back. He quickly sits up again and attempts to ride out his orgasm on Reiji’s fingers, cock pulsating past Reiji’s lips. 

“‘M sorry…” Otoya whimpers, drool running down his chin. “I-I’m- Waaah!” Reiji suddenly flips Otoya back on his back. He plunges into the younger again, causing Otoya to scream. Otoya throws his head back and tries his hardest to calm himself, but Reiji is fucking Otoya so hard, that he’s sure he’s going to pass out and die. 

“Ahh…” Reiji moans. He grins again and pushes his hair back. “I can feel Otoyan’s cute hole twitching around me. You came in my mouth like such a good, obedient boy. Just like I wanted. You let my fingers fuck you until you were a crying mess. And now I’m inside of you again, pumping you for all you’re worth.” 

Otoyan lays practically limp on the bed, allowing Reiji to do as he pleases with his body. Only whines and moans and cries leave his lips, but even then, he can’t form a coherent sentence. A second orgasm is quickly approaching and he doesn’t want it to be ruined. 

Reiji cums inside of Otoya once again. His cum slips past his cock and on to the bedsheets. As he pulsates inside of Otoya, the younger’s legs fall from around Reiji’s hips and onto the bed. He grabs a hold of the sheets and cums, sobbing underneath Reiji. 

“R-Rei-chan..” Otoya cries. Reiji sighs and smiles, hugging his boyfriend. 

“I’m right here.” 


	2. jealous spooning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reiji and Otoya discuss their jealous habits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is really short but i had fun writing it   
> i love how healthy their dynamic is   
> they would def have sweet conversations like this

In only a matter of seconds, Otoya is being dragged towards Reiji’s bedroom, stumbling over his feet as he tries to keep up. The man holding his wrist, his beloved senior that he has always admired, has suddenly become quiet. As he tugs Otoya inside, the younger’s breath hitches. Reiji finally releases him and Otoya turns around so he can look at him properly. Otoya’s brows are furrowed and wide and his hands are shaking. The room is dark, but he can very clearly see the anger on Reiji’s face. 

The anger isn’t towards Otoya, however. 

Reiji suddenly walks forward and Otoya backs away, scared that Reiji is really holding what had happened against him. His eyes water and he parts his lips to speak, but before he can say anything, Reiji has his arms around him, hugging him so incredibly tight. Otoya whimpers and for a moment, he isn’t sure what to do. Eventually, he wraps his own arms around Reiji and hides his face in his shoulder. 

“Otoyan,” Reiji’s voice is soft. Otoya sniffles. “Are you hurt?” Otoya shakes his head. “That sort of thing… It bothers me.” 

“Me too,” Otoya whispers. Reiji sighs in relief, kisses Otoya’s neck before pulling away, just so he can tug Otoya to bed. Reiji lays down with Otoya right beside him. Otoya turns his head so he can look at Reiji, giving him a cheesy smile. This makes Reiji’s cheeks turn a light shade of pink. 

“Otoyan,” Reiji coos, embracing the younger once again. In only a matter of seconds, he’s on top of Otoya. Otoya is taller. He likes to be the big spoon, despite what everyone says. Even when people see him as the cute and sweet one in the relationship, he wants to feel like he can protect Reiji. 

“Rei-chan,” Otoya speaks, nuzzling against the man on top of him. “Are you angry at Eiichi-san?” Otoya frowns. “He’s really forward… he always makes a big deal out of everything, but he doesn’t mean any harm.” 

Reiji nods. “I’m angry, Otoyan.” He lifts his head and looks down at the younger, his face serious. “All I can think is, how dare someone call you cute? How dare someone pinch your cheeks and act so in love?” 

Otoya leans up so he can peck Reiji’s lips. “But I only love Rei-chan, so there’s nothing to worry about.” He offers Reiji a smile and then giggles. “I never ever thought Rei-chan got jealous.” 

Reiji raises a brow. “Of course I get jealous. I’m only human, y’know?” Reiji teasingly pinches Otoya’s nose. “And what about you? Otoyan is always whining whenever I come home late.” Reiji grins. “You wait for me at the door like a puppy almost every night.” 

Otoya pouts and does his best to get Reiji to release his nose. “Well that’s because Rei-chan is always overworking! I get worried, not jealous!” 

Reiji leans forward so that his nose is touching Otoya’s. “Hm? Are you sure? I remember when I came home once you were on the verge of tears because a host on a talk show I was in called me handsome.” 

Otoya’s cheeks become a bright red. “Well-!” He makes a flustered noise. “I wanted to cry because no one else knows the Rei-chan  _ I  _ know!” 

Reiji blinks a few times and then tilts his head in confusion. “The Rei-chan you know?” Otoya averts his gaze. He stays silent for a few seconds then takes a deep breath. 

“T-The sweet and kind Rei-chan that lets me hold him like this every night…” Otoya’s voice is shaking. “I’m the only one that gets to wake up every morning with you next to me…” He wraps his arms around Reiji and nuzzles against him again. “No one should be allowed to call  _ my  _ Rei-chan handsome… They don’t know how handsome you  _ really  _ are.” 

Reiji blinks again. In only a matter of seconds, his face becomes a bright red and he sighs. He tries to mask his embarrassment with a small laugh. “Otoyan, now you know how I feel. When people call you cute or try to take advantage of your kindness, I want to hold you in my arms and shelter you from the world. I want to tell those people that you’re all mine, too.” Reiji nuzzles into Otoya’s neck. “My Otoyan who is so sweet and gentle.” Reiji smiles sweetly. “No one knows how truly perfect you are but me.” 

Otoya’s eyes water for a brief second. He’s never been in love before, but he’s certain he is now. Reiji makes him feel so loved and happy. Every part of him wants to cheer, because Reiji is his and he is Reiji’s. They confirmed it. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! comment any scenarios you'd like to see with this ship!


End file.
